


Hoops

by JetWolf



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/pseuds/JetWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka play basketball, but not the same game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoops

**Author's Note:**

> **Standard disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. This should come as no surprise. I am simply a teller of stories that occasionally claw their way desperately out of my head.
> 
>  **Notes:** Someone asked for Haruka and Mako being BFFs and playing basketball after lunch. They aren't so much BFFs, and aren't really interested in being friends. But there is Haruka and there is Mako, and there is basketball, and there's even a little lunch.
> 
>  
> 
> _(9 February 2013)_

When Ami shyly but politely invited them to the picnic, Haruka had, of course, refused. Also politely, or at least with politeness as Haruka understood it. But then Michiru was getting details from Rei and there was talk of a new hat and a sundress, and here they were.

"This will be nice," Michiru said, adjusting the tilt of her hat a fraction to the left. Haruka grunted in reply, earning a tiny smile from her partner. "You don't think so?"

"We don't have time for this. We need to be looking for the talismans," grumbled Haruka.

"Do we know who the next target is?"

"No, but—"

"They could be in the park?"

"I guess it's—"

"So we might as well be here as anywhere, wouldn't you say?"

Haruka only grumbled more, but by then Usagi had spotted them and was waving so hard her arm was a blur. Michiru wriggled her fingers in return and moved toward them, her dress swishing quietly as she walked across the grass. Haruka, resigned to her fate, trailed after.

"You look amazing, Michiru!" said Minako.

Smoothing down her dress, Michiru curled onto the large red plaid blanket. "Why thank you! Your outfit is adorable as well."

Minako looked down at her shorts and tank top ensemble and beamed, relishing the compliment. Then Michiru turned to Ami and Rei and began praising them as well, and the four easily lost themselves in conversation.

Soda in-hand, Usagi bounced over to Haruka. "Want something to drink?" she said, offering the can with her best 1000-watt grin.

Which had no effect on Haruka's mood. Her eyes continued to scan the park's visitors, looking for something and becoming increasingly frustrated at not finding it. Still, she took the drink with distracted thanks, popped the top and drained half of it almost instantly.

Usagi stood next to Haruka and also began to peer at the crowds before them. Her expression was intense, and such a mirror image of Haruka's that it was difficult to believe it wasn't intentional.

"What are we looking for?" Usagi asked in a loud whisper. It was only then that Haruka noticed her, but one look at Usagi's face and she could only make a few strangled noises.

"Don't mind Haruka," Michiru said from the picnic blanket. She had a quarter of a sandwich and had nibbled away one of the corners. "She's busy protecting the world today."

This did nothing to lessen Haruka's bluster.

"Does the world need protecting, Michiru-san?" Ami asked.

"Doesn't it usually?" replied Michiru, taking another small bite of her sandwich.

Thoroughly irrtated, Haruka turned away, and it was then she spotted Makoto.

Mako was the sole occupant of a small basketball half-court and casually throwing hoops. Something seemed to click for Haruka, and for the first time that afternoon, she smiled, though it was less pleasant and more predatory. She tilted her drink back, quickly finished the rest of her soda, and thrust the empty can into Usagi's hands. Without a word, she walked to the edge of the court and, shoving her hands in her pockets, watched Mako.

Although lost in thought and tossing the ball with casualness that bordered on lazy, Mako was making more baskets than she missed. Still, as was inevitable, one eventually went wide, ricocheting off the metal hoop and bouncing toward Haruka. She caught it on the rebound.

Finally noticing she had a spectator, Mako jogged over. "Haruka-san!"

"You should tuck your elbows in more," Haruka said, in lieu of a greeting.

Mako crossed her arms and grinned. "Oh? Are you good at basketball, too?"

Haruka lobbed the ball through the air. It bounced off the headboard and sailed through the hoop. She shrugged. "I get by."

It was showing off, and it suited Haruka's mood, but Mako wasn't inclined to be ruffled today. Instead, the grandstanding seemed to energize her. "Up for a game?" Mako asked from over her shoulder as she retrieved the ball. "First to 15?"

Perfect.

"You're on."

Mako had the ball, and began to dribble as Haruka dropped into a wide-legged stance. Mako feinted left, then right, then left again, and each time Haruka matched her. Mako once more made to dart to the left of Haruka, but at the same time bounced the ball hard into the concrete to the right. Surprised by the sudden appearance of two targets, Haruka tried to go for both and caught neither; Mako quickly darted around the older girl, caught the ball on the other side, and scored the first point.

"Nice moves," Haruka said as she recovered the ball.

Mako shrugged. "I get by."

Again they faced off, this time Mako on the defensive. She struck an imposing figure, despite Haruka's slight height advantage, but easier to intimidate an earthquake than Haruka Tenoh. Never once breaking eye contact, Haruka made her move, and while Mako had strength, Haruka had speed. She was around Mako and making an easy lay-up almost before Mako knew she'd been passed.

If anything, that got Mako even more into the game. "All right!" she exclaimed. "Now I know what I'm up against, let's see you try that again!"

The game was on, and with each point scored, the other became more focused, more determined. After about fifteen minutes of hard play, the banter had died, leaving only tension and the sound of rubber meeting concrete.

From the safety of picnic blankets and sandwiches, the girls were beginning to take note of the game occurring several yards away.

Mako attempted a basket but it missed completely, and as she took her turn on defensive, her face was visible to her friends.

"Mako's intense," Minako observed around a mouthful of apple. "Haruka better watch out."

"What's the score?" Usagi asked, watching as Haruka made a jump shot that managed – just – to go through the hoop.

Michiru didn't look up from the sketchbook in her arms. "Now it's twelve to ten, Haruka's favour."

"You can do it, Mako-chan!" yelled Rei, and she went courtside for a better view. The others followed suit, and a small but vigorous cheering section quickly formed.

Haruka pushed damp bangs out of her eyes. "You have fans."

"Guess I'd better not let them down, then."

As Haruka tried to duck past, Mako's hand shot out and she batted the ball loose. The two of them struggled, but Mako was able to gain control, and she scored another point.

Usagi burst into a rhythmic and enthusiastic cheer. "Mako-chan! Mako-chan! You're the greatest, Mako-chan!"

Minako picked up on it instantly, and then the two were making a ridiculous but adorable spectacle of themselves. After the third iteration, Minako began to add hand gestures, and Usagi was keen to master them. Michiru, who had joined the spectators, laughed lightly as she saw Haruka roll her eyes.

Back and forth the players went, with neither able to keep a lead for long. Then the score was fourteen to fourteen, and Mako had the ball.

"It's been a good game," Mako said, dribbling casually. "I'm almost sorry to beat you."

Haruka was done with banter. She reached out to steal the ball, but Mako was ready, and took the opportunity to break to the right.

She never saw the elbow coming, and was taken completely by surprise as Haruka slammed it into her side. The ball slipped from fingers that were temporarily nerveless, and Mako hit the concrete on her knee and skidded on her arm.

Her friends cried out in alarm and rushed toward her as Haruka recovered the ball and scored the winning basket.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Rei accused, glaring daggers.

Minako looked like she was seconds away from paying Haruka back in kind. "How dare you?"

Usagi and Ami were helping Mako into a sitting position. Ami was furious, but focused on her friend rather than waste one second on Haruka. Usagi looked hurt and confused, as though she couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She glanced to Michiru, perhaps for answers, but Michiru's face had become completely unreadable, and she would only watch Haruka.

The girls fussed over Mako, but she brushed them aside and got to her feet with minimal assistance. Blood was trickling down her shin and arm, and the right side of her body looked raw and painful.

All of which was ignored as she stepped past her friends to confront Haruka directly. "Why?" Her voice was thick and low.

"Do whatever it takes to win," Haruka said without a trace of apology.

"This was a friendly game!"

Haruka spoke slowly, emphasizing each word. "Whatever. It takes. To win. Learn your lesson now, Mako-chan. You'll be better off in life."

Advice imparted, she turned away, the ball still under her arm.

"Fuck that! We're playing again!"

Haruka snorted and didn't turn back.

"I mean it!"

There was something in the voice that struck a chord with Haruka, and she faced the other girl. Mako stood, towering above the protective circle of her friends, angry but focused. Haruka took note of the injuries, and her expression involuntarily softened. "You're banged up pretty bad. Later. We'll play again in a couple weeks."

"We'll play again now. I know what kind of person you are, and I'm ready for you. And I'll beat you, fair."

When there was no immediate response, Mako's hand lashed out and knocked the ball from where it was loosely held under Haruka's arm. She scooped it up and ran just as she had for their first basket, and easily scored.

Mako caught the ball and bounced it at Haruka, who reflexively caught it.

"One to nothing."

Haruka considered Mako for a moment, and then nodded. The corner of her mouth twitched as she dribbled the ball.


End file.
